The Lausenschlange Next Door
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: The neighborhood children need Nick's help. Based on a prompt from neosildrake


The Lausenschlange Next Door

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Grimm, the fairy tales, or any of their characters. 

Nick groaned as he heard a deafening pounding sound coming from the general direction of the front door. His one day off in the past few weeks and he still couldn't sleep in. His first instinct was to roll over and hope that whoever it was would go away. All hopes of being able to do that were dashed when the pounding continued and was joined by a shouting.

"MR. GRIMM! !"

As much as Nick wanted to go back to sleep, he knew that he had to get up. Ever since the incident with the Hässlich, the wesen children no longer egged his house. Now, they regarded him as something of a superhero, one that they stood in respectful awe of. For them to be bothering him, something had to be wrong. Getting up and pulling some dirty clothes on, Nick headed to the door.

"Mr. GRIMM! MR. GRIMM! MR.-"

Nick opened the door and was almost hit by a small fist. A pair of eisbieber children stood on his front porch, twin looks of horror on their face. Nick did his best to put on a convincing smile. "Hey, guys, what's wrong?"

"You need to help us! She's going to kill us!"

"Hold up, hold up!" Nick knelt down so he could meet their eyes.. "Who's going to kill you?"

"The lausenschlange!" The first eisbieber said.

Nick stiffened. "What lausenschlange?"

"The one that just moved in down the block!"

The Grimm raised an eyebrow in surprise. A new neighbor had moved in a few doors down; a sweet, grandmotherly-type of person. He had had no idea that she was a lausenschlange. Then again, he had only seen her a handful of times. "Why do you think that she's going to kill you?"

"Because she said so! We were just playing baseball!" The second boy said.

"Yeah," the first added, "we didn't mean for the ball to go into her yard!"

"What did she say?"

"To stay out of her yard or else she was going to kill us!"

"Okay," Nick said, "I want you both to go home. I'll deal with this."

"Yeah! Kill her!" The first boy cheered.

"Don't let her get away with it!"

The Grimm snorted. Somehow, he thought that this was nothing more than a crotchety neighbor whose peace had been disturbed. Still, Nick would rather check it out and be sure than assume the lausenschlange was harmless and regret it later. He waited until the boys had headed home and then he walked down the street to the lausenschlange's house. Going up the stone pathway, the Grimm knocked on the door. There was no answer. He was about to knock again when a creaky voice on his left spoke up.

"Can I help you?"

Nick turned to see his elderly neighbor dusting dirt from her knees as she rose from the ground. "Uh, yes…I'm Detective Nick Burkhardt, you neighbor. I'm… uh…here about the eisbieber children that were here earlier?"

"Pardon?"

"The eisbieber children?"

"Is that some new slang?"

Nick studied the woman. If she was faking her confusion, she was doing a good job at it. "You're a Lausenschlange, right? I'm a Grimm?" A blunt declaration usually sent wesen into a panic; making them certain that their end was near. However, the woman on looked back at him in confusion.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

The Grimm could feel a blush rising to his cheeks. "I'm sorry ma'am. I sometimes forget…I'm here about a complaint from some neighborhood children? They said that their baseball went in your yard and you threatened them?"

The old woman blushed. "Oh…yes…I'm afraid I got a bit carried away."

"Yeah, I'd say you did."

"I didn't mean it. I wouldn't really harm them." The woman looked ashamed of herself.

Nick sighed. "Well, ma'am, I'm sure you wouldn't, but please try to control your temper next time. Death threats are against the law and I'd hate for this to go any further."

"Alright." The woman nodded.

"Okay, have a good day." Nick nodded to her and went back on to the street. Once there, he headed towards the house that the eisbieber family lived in. He had expected to have to explain his presence to the children's parents, but the two children were seated outside on the steps and leapt up when they saw him.

"Did you get her?" The one boy called down to him.

"I talked to her." Nick replied, walking up the steps. "She admitted she was out of line and I gave her a warning."

"You mean you didn't use your Grimness on her?" The other boy asked disappointedly.

Nick shook his head, unsure exactly what that meant. "It wasn't necessary. Tell your parents that if it happens again they can press charges and you can always call me, but why did you tell me she's a lausenschlange? She's definitely human."

The boys exchanged abashed glances. "Well, she sure looks like one when she's angry." The first boy muttered.


End file.
